


Falling in love by standing outside a closet your groupmates are fucking in

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Let's make love not fanwars [4]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS and Exo loves each other, Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Canon Compliant, Kyungsoo isn't good with emotions, M/M, They are both silly, Top Kyungsoo, cause i can, i don't know how to tag, safe sex, silly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: It’s wasn’t something planned, it wasn’t like Minseok and Jungkook that just looked at each other and knew that they had to bone, or the slow building of love between Jongin and Namjoon, it started… from being annoyed at said couples.Seokjin and Kyungsoo fall in love





	Falling in love by standing outside a closet your groupmates are fucking in

**Author's Note:**

> THIS SERIES IS MAKING A COMEBACK!

It’s wasn’t something planned, it wasn’t like Minseok and Jungkook that just looked at each other and knew that they had to bone, or the instant feeling of love between Jongin and Namjoon, it started… from being annoyed at said couples.

Seokjin was waiting for Namjoon to return back to his seat at the mama awards, but after their dear leader had been gone for 20 minutes, Seokjin knew that he had to actually go and find him.

Goddammit, why couldn't he and Jongin wait until after the award show was done? Why did they have to do stuff like this? Goddamnit! Namjoon was the goddamn leader of this shit show, he should set a good example for the rest of the group, not do stuff like this.

It didn’t take him a long time to track down the broom closest that the two were having their rump in, well okay Seokjin would probably have walked past it if it wasn’t for Kyungsoo standing out it looking very done with the world.

“You gotta be kidding me, in a broom closet? They really are classy.”

Kyungsoo sighed “why couldn’t they wait? None of us want to be here, Taemin is looking for him and I was in half my mind to lead him here just so he could actually knock some sense into him.”

“You really should have done that, maybe they would learn their lesson,” he rested against the wall next to Kyungsoo.

The exo member sighed again like he had the entire weight of the world on his shoulders “yes, but I am worried that he might join in. He and Jongin might not date anymore, but I wouldn’t put it past them.”

The two idols sat there for almost 15 more minutes, keeping the chatter between them light before the two lovers finally came out of the closet to do their walk of shame. Neither Kyungsoo nor Seokjin was impressed by them that was sure.

That was what lead to their weird friendship, mainly they should just complain about how their members liked to fuck each other at weird places and were mentally scarring, and then the Luhan x Sehun x Jimin relationship started and Seokjin was sure that the world was out to mock him.

The first time he spends an extended amount of time with Kyungsoo alone was when the short exo member was escorting Sehun over to their dorm. Sehun had loudly exclaimed that he didn’t need to be escorted anywhere, and he was fully capable of going to visit alone and didn’t need Kyungsoo to help him.

The way that the vocalist silenced Sehun with just raising an eyebrow, was a power that Seokjin could only wish to have as he showed Sehun to Jimin’s room. The door to the said room was quickly closed and Seokjin felt no need to find out what was actually going on behind it since he was pretty sure that he would need brain bleach.

“It’s nice of you to escort him here,” Seokjin felt awkward, he wanted to invite the exo member to stay over, but not sure how to do it.

He had come to like Kyungsoo over their regular chats on the phone, but it was different seeing and talking to him in real life, but he didn’t get much time to think it over as certainly he remembers “Oh no my cookies!”

Leaving Kyungsoo alone, Seokjin ran to the kitchen, grabbing at the oven to take out the cookies that were now an unlikeable black color and he was left staring at the cookies with despair. The Exo vocalist joined him in the kitchen staring a little at the cookie, then at Seokjin, back at the cookie and then at Seokjin.

He seemed hesitant at first, but his voice was stable when he spoke up “I can help you make a new batch if you want to,”

Seokjin looked surprised at the shorter male, it was rare for people to offer to help him in the kitchen and when they did, they were often more trouble than they were worth. But Seokjin had checked out Kyungsoo online, which yes was creepy, and knew that the other was actually a pretty good cook himself.

“Are you sure? Please don’t feel like you have to, I am sure that you have much more important things that need to be done.” While yes he would love to spend some more time with Kyungsoo, he didn’t want the other to feel like he was being forced to, nor that it was something that he had to do.

“I am sure, and it would be nice to work with somebody in the kitchen who a) actually wanna be there, b) aren’t useless.” Kyungsoo was already rolling up his sleeves and washing his hands, which lead Seokjin to almost stare at him like he had hung the sun “something wrong?” the shorter seemed a little worried for Seokjin’s mental health.

Seokjin just sighed “I normally always have to tell people to wash their hands, it’s such a small thing, but it feels nice to not have to do it.”

That lead to Kyungsoo laughing a little, something Seokjin hadn’t heard before, but he definitely wanted to keep hearing “oh do I know it, I had to throw out an entire batch of bread dough cause Yeollie wanted to help and stuck his hands in it and didn’t wash them beforehand.”

“At Least he didn’t start a fire by just leaning up against the stove.” Seokjin smiled as he started getting out ingredients.

“Namjoon?”

“Yeah, I love the man like a brother I really do, but I wish he would stop destroying things without even trying to. It is starting to get really hard to explain to the managers, the worst part is that I can’t even be angry with him. He looks at me with big puppy eyes and dimples on display and suddenly I can’t get myself to actually be mad at him, it’s terrible. I know he doesn’t mean to destroy things, and I feel bad for yelling at him.” Seokjin signed “those damn dimples.”

Kyungsoo smiled at him, and in that second Seokjin was pretty sure that it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, fuck Jungkooks bunny smile, Yoongi’s gummy smile or Namjoon’s dimples. He could die happy if Kyungsoo just kept smiling at him like that “I know the feeling, I really wanna be mad at Chanyeol, but really he is just a big oversized giraffe with no limb control and a bad habit of not always thinking before he acts, but I am good at pretending at least, there is a reason that Exo-L’s call me Satan-soo.”

So at that moment Seokjin had an option to admit that he knew all of this, cause of the stalking he had done online(it was so much easier to stalk idols online than stalk normal people, it was amazing), but Seokjin was a little worried that he would come off as a creep so he decided to act like nothing “You seem nice tho.”

“Yeah, but that is cause I actually like you.” both men blushed a little at that and Kyungsoo was quick to add “as a friend! You are interesting to talk to, we have a lot in common with an interest in acting to food to having really stupid group mates.”

Seokjin couldn’t stop himself from feeling a little disappointed when Kyungsoo added as a friend, he wasn’t sure why tho, he wasn’t into Kyungsoo right? Right? He felt like it really wasn’t a topic he should stay on much, so he changed the subject the best he could, the problem was that he really wasn’t using his brain… stupid stupid Seokjin, he really shouldn’t have touched the subject “Do you think this is gonna be a trend? With our groups ending updating each other? Is this gonna be a thing now.”

It was really in that moment that Seokjin realized two things, 1) he wasn’t sure his mental health could really deal with this conversation, it was really too much for his heart as well, and 2) very related to 1, Seokjin kinda wanted the trend to continue, with continue he meant that he really kinda wanted to date Kyungsoo.

He wasn’t sure when it had started, maybe it had been over sarcastic texts late at night, whining about their groups together, Kyungsoo asking about Seokjin’s time studying acting before he had become an idol.

Maybe it was seeing Kyungsoo put on HIS apron on and got ready to help Seokjin cook, maybe it was the way that the shorter somehow knew his way around Seokjin’s kitchen without ever having been there before, or maybe it was how pretty the other man was, maybe it was all of those things and Seokjin first really realized it at that moment.

Oh god, Seokjin was fucked wasn’t he? He had fallen in love with this short, wonderful amazing man who could take the world by storm, but who also seemed to have zero interest in the world in a romantic sense.

Kyungsoo looked a little surprised at him, before nodding “it does seem that way right? I know that Baekhyun and Chanyeol want Taehyung to join them in their relationship, they have been hanging out a lot and spend all the time texting and video chatting. And seeing how Sehun, Jimin, and Lu Han have made it work they are convinced they can make it work as well.”

That thought made Seokjin smile a little, he knew that Taehyung had a feeling for the two Exo members, but knowing that they were together he was afraid to act on them, but knowing that the feelings were returned gave Seokjin hope for the younger vocalist, he had been so sad.

And Taehyung sad was like seeing a kicked puppy, and nobody liked kicked puppies, kicked puppies were just sad.

Seokjin was a little surprised tho “You think they will get together first? I thought for sure it would be Yixing and Hoseok, they have spent so much time together. I know they are helping each other with their solo dancing at stuff and they really do bring the best out of each other.”

“While you are right in that, with Yixing leaving for China I don’t think they will have the time to get together before the other three, but I do hope you are right. They seem so happy together, and they seem so comfortable together. They are good for each other.” Kyungsoo looked almost soft when he said it, forcing Seokjin to smile as well.

No matter how Kyungsoo acted and how much they both complained, they both cared so much about their groups, and they wanted the best for all of them “That leaves what? Yoongi, Jongdae, and Tao? I assume Yifan and Jungmyun are happy together.”

At that Kyungsoo made a grimace “don’t remind me, they don’t even live in the same country anymore and they still just as married and grossly domestic, the other day Junmyeon was cooking why skyping with Yifan and they were talking about taxes while cooking. Like that is such an old person thing to do.” Seokjin couldn’t stop himself from laughing a little.

Kyungsoo actually sounded a little jealous at that, “You sound like it’s something you want yourself.”

The exo vocalist looked a little embarrassed at that “It is kinda cute?” he was mumbling a little so Seokjin struggled to actually understand what the other was saying “that it has been so many years, and they still love each other, they are out of the honeymoon state but they still somehow in love just as much as when they first met.”

“You will have that one day as well,” Seokjin was very close to straight up just offer the other it, to straight up say that he would love to be the person to be grossly domestic and skype while cooking when they were in different countries.

But he didn’t want to push himself too much on the other, so he just smiled trying to be the supporting friend.

They didn’t talk much more about it that evening, they just made a batch of cookies and settled by walking an American cooking program on Netflix that none of them really followed since they were both too busy eating cookies and talking to actually read subtitles, but it was okay, they would rather talk to each other than follow the show.

That didn’t stop them from promising to watch the show together, for Seokjin it didn't actually cause the show was interesting, but he would take any excuse to spend more time with Kyungsoo, god he was falling way to fast.

He reasoned with himself that it wasn’t actually his fault, it was Kyungsoo’s for being himself and amazing, it simply wasn’t fair. How was Seokjin suppose to survive that?

Little did he know that Kyungsoo had the same issue, the problem was where Seokjin was good at discussing his emotions and other stuff like that with his group mates. Kyungsoo… not so much.

He stabbed his chopsticks down in a piece of meat in frustrations while out eating with Jongin, the younger dancer raised an eyebrow as to ask if okay, but Kyungsoo just puffed frustrated and stuck the meat he had speared in his mouth like he was 2 and the task of eating with chopsticks was to much work.

“Do you wanna talk about it? Am I a little worried about it? Stress?” Jongin was one of the few members who had no issue talking to him like he was, but at the same time sounding worried and friendly.

For a second Kyungsoo thought about lying, but then he sighed… he couldn’t lie to his friend. Jongin had done nothing but deserve the truth from Kyungsoo, so he would get the truth “How did you and Namjoon end up together? Like how did you know you loved him?”

Jongin looked like he was thinking before he spoke up “When I could look at him drooling on the pillow wearing the ugliest shirt I have ever seen and still feel like he was the sexiest man I had ever seen, and I used to sleep with Taemin, so I feel like I have a pretty good scale for sexy.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t stop himself from cringing “I do not want to think about what you and Taemin used to do together, you have a boyfriend now! You shouldn’t talk about Taemin like that!”

The younger just laughed “Joonie knows I used to sleep with Minnie, and he knows I love him. It’s not like he was a virgin when I meet him, and neither is Seokjin gonna be.”

“Who said I was talking about Seokjin?” well if it wasn’t clear before it was very clear now, as Kyungsoo’s face almost lit up like Rudolph's nose blushing.

Jongin on his part seemed none too impressed “oh so we are going to pretend that literally everybody from both BTS and our groups knows that you guys love each other? It’s kinda depressing to look at it. It even stopped being cute 1 month ago.”

“You don’t know how he feels!”

“Oh yes I do, god knows everybody with eyes knows how he feels, Soo… he is not being coy about it, the only reason you don’t understand it is causing you on purpose try to ignore it, cause you for some reason have decided that nobody loves you like that.” Jongin looked at him a little sad “it’s like you have given yourself this arc where you just have to be alone, it’s okay for you to be happy.”

Kyungsoo looked away from Jongin, he disliked when Jongin was being so upfront with him, but what he disliked the most was the fact that the younger was right. Since he had become an idol, he had thrown himself into as much work as humanly possible, didn’t matter if it was singing or acting, he didn’t know when or why he had picked up the stick on his shoulder.

Maybe it was from being around so many idols all the time, such pretty and beautiful people, that he just assumed that nobody would pick him in the end “are you sure? About Seokjin’s feelings?”

Kyungsoo didn’t want to make a fool of himself.

The dancer sighed “wait two seconds,” he quickly pulled his phone out and started texting, for a short moment they both sat there in awkward silence.

But then Jongin’s phone vibrated with an incoming text, skimming it, he showed Kyungsoo the message.

It was a text conversation with Namjoon, well Kyungsoo assumed it was Namjoon, he didn’t hope that Jongin made it a habit of calling other <3Baby<3 if he did, it was actually a completely different conversation they needed to have.

Jongin had asked the BTS leader if Seokjin had any feelings for Kyungsoo, said leaders respond been very clear yes, Jongin looked very proud of himself when he looked at his older friend “Now all your excuses are over, he wants you, you want him, now do something about it. Don’t make me lose the bet that Hoseok and Yixing are gonna get together as the next exo/Bts couple.”

Kyungsoo half wanted to slap the dancer on the back of the head for how disrespectful he was being, but that really would have to wait, he had other things to do, he stood up ready to leave and then sat down again “Can you ask Namjoon where he is,” Kyungsoo even added a please to show how serious he was.

“Way ahead of you, I have even made sure that you guys are going to be alone in their dorm, so run along and win me a bet.” the shit eating grin on his face made Kyungsoo think that they really needed to stop Jongin from spending so much time with Wonshik and Taemin, it really wasn’t good for him.

But that would have to wait, he had a BTS member to sweep of his legs.

So Kyungsoo realized that he really should have thought it all over before he left, like yes he was sure that it was what he wanted, but standing in the door looking at Seokjin looking surprised, he realized that he hadn’t prepared anything to say.

“Kyungsoo? Is something wrong? Nobody else is here, if you are looking for Jongin, then Namjoon went to meet him somewhere, I don’t think you actually want to interrupt them,” Seokjin looked adorable, there was no other way for Kyungsoo to put it.

He was wearing what looked to be loose running shorts, leaving his pale pretty legs free for the world, and an oversized pink hoodie that frame his nice wide shoulders perfectly, his blonde hair was unstyled and a little all over the place, like he had just woken up from a nap.

And that line of thought leads Kyungsoo to imagine Seokjin in bed, hair all over the place for a completely other reason, “kyungsoo?”

Seokjin looked worried at him, which all things said was probably understandable, he had just zoned out for no apparent reason “are you okay?”

How did he even answer that? No? I just realized that I love you and I came to tell you that, but now that you are standing in front of me I am actually scared to tell you have I really feel? So Kyungsoo did what he thought was the best option, also the only thing he could really logic with his brain, he half attacked Seokjin in a kiss.

It was kinda awkward and not very good, first of all, Seokjin was actually a decent amount taller than Kyungsoo, leading Kyungsoo to use a combination of going to the tips of his toes and pulling at the other man to get him down to his own level.

At first, Seokjin seemed confused, like he wasn’t actually sure what was going on or how to responds, but when he realized what was actually going on, he seemed just as eager as Kyungsoo was.

Slipping his long arms around Kyungsoo’s waist, pulling the shorter idol closer to him, as he deepened the kiss, the kiss wasn’t perfect, but it didn’t matter to Seokjin, it was much better than what he had dreamed of, cause this was a real warm and amazing Kyungsoo in his arms.

It was a real Kyungsoo gliding his hand into his hair, pulling him closer and changing the angle so it fits him better. It was a real waist under Seokjin’s fingers and it was a real Kyungsoo that was slowly pushing Seokjin backward until he hit the wall behind him.

Seokjin had had many very different ideas of how this was gonna happen if it really happened, some it was Kyungsoo’s legs around his waist as he carried him to bed, some it was the shorter riding the shit out of him, but as it was in that moment was something he had only really rarely allowed him to think about.

It was Kyungsoo with complete control over him as Seokjin surrendered himself, parting his lips to give the exo member complete control to ravage him, while he pushed him up against the solid subject behind him.

When they finally broke the kiss, both idols were panting so heavily staring at each other, they were almost waiting for the other to speak, but when neither spoke up, both just word vomited out at the same time “I love you.”

That just leads to more staring, they were close to each other, nobody almost glued together. One of Kyungsoo’s hands were on Seokjin’s solid and impressive shoulders, while the other had a grip on the other's hair, he was no longer pulling it, he was just holding it.

Seokjins arms were around Kyungsoo’s petite waist, one holding him close, and the other down closer to his thigh, it was clear to both that Seokjin had really wanted to grab at Kyungsoo’s ass but didn’t have the gut instead he had ended with his hand on Kyungsoo’s thigh.

Not that either of them was gonna really good complain about it, Seokjin liked the feeling of the shorter males body pressed around his.

Kyungsoo was the one that ended up making up “I mean it, I am not really good at expressing my feelings, but I really love you. I don’t know how it started, but I know I actually feel that way, please… date me?”

For a second Kyungsoo still felt a little scare that Seokjin were actually gonna turn him down, but he had no real reason to worry as Seokjin eagerly nodded “yes! I never thought you wanted that with me.”

“I have wanted nothing else since I met you!”

Both were laughing a little staring at each other, “so… boyfriends?”

Kyungsoo eagerly nodded, a little out of character for him, but he was just happy, just staring at this gorgeous man in front of him, still not really able to understand that this was now his boyfriend.

As Kyungsoo leaned a little more forward to press another kiss to Seokjin smiling lips, he also pressed his body right into the others man, reminding each other where they came from, Kyungsoo thought that the most beautiful words he knew would be Seokjin agreeing to date him.

But that turned out to be wrong, it was actually the caught off moan Seokjin exclaimed as their bodies pressed tight against each other, and the kiss they shared, while having a little more technology behind it, definitely had the sense of eagerness behind it.

Kyungsoo couldn’t stop himself from taking the control, guiding Seokjin’s head as he wanted it to, and Seokjin for his part let himself be guided so beautifully and eagerly when the kiss finally was broken a string of saliva were still connecting them, both panting a little, “bedroom? I don’t really wanna be caught in the hallway by whoever is next to come through that door.”

“Yeah… yeah… bedroom… good idea” Kyungsoo kinda felt like his mind was short-circuited, he was about to see Seokjin without any cloth on, he was about to touch and be touched by the other.

To be honest Kyungsoo was pretty sure that both of their shirts were left something outside of Seokjin’s bedroom, that on the other hand, he was pretty sure the taller male was sharing with somebody, but that wasn’t something he could think of, he, to be honest, didn’t even care whose bed he was pushing Seokjin into.

Kyungsoo was about to start farming a very pretty necklace of hickeys until Seokjin pushed him down a little “they are gonna kill me if I have visible hickies.”

Oh yeah… Kyungsoo wasn’t a virgin or anything, but he hadn’t really hooked up with people who had to worry about where hickies were visible, so instead he pressed a kiss to the other's neck as an apology “sorry, chest okay?”

Seokjin’s nod was eager “yes please,”

His skin took hickeys so easily and Kyungsoo couldn’t stop himself from sucking as many as possible, leaving Seokjin a moaning mess under him. Kyungsoo could feel how the other was grinding his now very present erection into his stomach as Kyungsoo was lying between his legs while filling his mission to cover the other in hickies.

Kyungsoo enjoyed having Seokjin moan and shake under him as Kyungsoo took his time to find every weak sport that the other had also Seokjin deserved to be worshipped, Kyungsoo was aware of how underappreciated Seokjin, in general, was in the BTS fandom, and he planned on making up for all the wrongdoings that everybody else had been doing.

But it seemed like Seokjin lost his patients with Kyungsoo’s touch “please get on with it! I can’t do this teasing anymore!”

The shorter enjoyed the whiny tone in Seokjin’s tone, a lot more than he probably should “how do you wanna do this? How far are you comfortable with going?” Kyungsoo was not gonna push Seokjin into something he wasn’t ready for.

“All the way,” Seokjin thrust his hips to try and get some much-needed friction “please, I just want you inside me, I have thought about it so long, don’t you dare tease me this much and then not deliver! I will actually die from blue balls and then I will haunt you forever!”

Kyungsoo himself would have to admit that his jeans were getting to tight for comfort, he had spent so much time focused on Seokjin, but now that he wasn’t he noticed his own body needs a lot more.

“Lube?” there was no way in fucking hell that they were gonna do this without lube.

Seokjin scrambled away from him to reach for the bedside table, he fumbled around inside it like he wasn’t actually sure what was in it and where to find the lube, which yes was a little weird, but Kyungsoo was way to turned on to think about that.

“Ah!” a half used bottle of lube was pushed into Kyungsoo’s smaller hand “now hurry up please.”

Kyungsoo had originally wanted to be the one to slowly undress Seokjin, but it seemed like the other male didn’t have the patience to wait for that, as he pushed down his shorts and underwear, leaving him naked under Kyungsoo.

Seokjin tried to turn over on all four, but Kyungsoo was quick at stopping him “I wanna see your beautiful face, not your back.”

His face flushed up at Kyungsoo’s words, but he settled on his back, reaching up for Kyungsoo to pull him into a kiss “okay,”

Kyungsoo would have to admit that he was a little clumsy about prepping Seokjin, he kept getting distracted by pressing kisses to the other's lips, and how Seokjin were moaning beautifully underneath him.

He maybe also have stretched it out a little too much, as Seokjin whined at the end “you are gonna make me cum just by your fingers, and I am too old to be able to cum again soon after.” now that was something Kyungsoo would actually love to test, but maybe right at that moment wasn’t the time to do it.

Instead, he just nodded, giving a Seokjin a quick kiss before clumsily with little poise wriggling his way out of his jeans, damn why did they have to be so tight? Whoever invented tight pants, clearly needed to die.

He would be the first to admit that he really wasn’t very attractive trying to get out of his cloth, but Seokjin didn’t seem to mind that much, if the way he was looking at Kyungsoo like he was about to eat him at any moment.

Finally getting a hand on himself to roll on a condom and spread lube over his erection, Kyungsoo couldn’t keep in a moan, he had been so focused on Seokjin, he couldn’t stop himself from taking just a few second to jerk himself of a little before again returning his attention back to Seokjin on the bed.

At some point, Kyungsoo would spend more time just looking at Seokjin naked, but that would have to wait as he crawled back to the taller “ready?”

“For about 15 minutes ago, but I am not gonna complain,” Seokjin wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s shoulders pulling him down into a kiss “Stop worrying so much, I trust you.”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo guided himself until he could press the blunt head of his erection to Seokjin’s entrance, he felt a lot less in control than he did in the hallway, but that was okay, he slowly thrust himself in, both idols biting their lips while staring at each other. Kyungsoo to deal with the immense pleasure of Seokjin’s walls and Seokjin cause of the initial pain of the intrusion.

As Kyungsoo finally bottomed out, both were panting and all the shorter could do was pressing small kisses all over Seokjin’s neck and lower face while the other was getting used to the feeling and gave him the go-to move.

When Seokjin finally gave him the okay to move and wrapped around leg around Kyungsoo’s waist, he, to be honest, had to focus on not coming already, Seokjin felt fucking amazing. Kyungsoo had had sex both with guys and girls before, but the feeling of loving Seokjin at the same time and knowing that he loved him back made everything almost 10 times better and he could describe what looking into Seokjin’s eyes as the taller let out little gasps still getting used to the feeling.

Changing up the ankle of his thrusts Kyungsoo started actively looking for that one spot inside Seokjin that would without a doubt make the other man feel like he was on cloud 9, Kyungsoo knew for sure when he had managed his goal as Seokjin threw his head back and moaned out Kyungsoo’s name.

God he thought that the best sound he had ever heard was Seokjin saying he loved him, that turned out to be wrong, the best sound ever was the taller moaning out his name in a high tone moan mixed with a whine.

He could feel how Seokjin’s nails bore instead his back, probably leaving scraps that would string the next few days, something he couldn’t stop himself from looking forward to.

Kyungsoo tried to distract himself with biting into Seokjin’s neck, both forgetting everything about makeup noonas that would kill them, all Kyungsoo could do was trying to focus on not coming, but it was really too much for him and he was starting to get more sloppy with his thrusts, luckily it seemed that Seokjin was in the same boat as he wrapped a hand around his own so far untouched erection “Soo, I am so close!”

It was all over as Kyungsoo placed on the specific hard bite at Seokjin’s throat, Seokjin coming all over his own hand and both their stomach, at the same time boring the nails of his other hand into Kyungsoo’s shoulder forcing Kyungsoo to cum as well.

Both heavily breathing, they couldn’t stop from pressing lazy kisses at each other's lips, Kyungsoo no longer being able to hold himself up and was resting his entire weight on Seokjin, luckily his boyfriend was very stably built and had no problem supporting him.

Outside of the room Yoongi was standing horrified, he had entered to room, only to quickly close it again, hoping that nobody inside it noticed him. He fished out his from his pocket, and speed dialing the first number on his list.

“Hey baby,” was almost purred at him in accented Korean as the person on the other side picked up, “I thought you wanted to go back to the dorm and sleep? Need a little help with… sleeping.”

“They fucked on my bed…” Yoongi sounded and felt shell-shocked just staring at the door.

The voice on the other sounded a little confused “Who?”

“Kyungsoo and Seokjin… They fucked on my bed and are sleeping there now… Seokjin’s bed is so close by… why.”

For a second it sounded like the other person was choking on his own saliva as he was laughing out loud, and Yoongi couldn’t do anything other than whine back “it’s not funny!” he knew he seemed a little whiny, but could you blame him? He was scarred.

“It’s a little funny!”

“Is not!”

The other person stopped laughing a little “You know, I am coming to Korea next week, what about we give them a little… payback?”

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of the couples have been chosen, but I need help deciding which person should be the main character (You can do multiple votes)
> 
> [voting!](https://strawpoll.com/f6f3gk3a)


End file.
